Il avait un jour chanté
by Exces
Summary: Tous les personnages y passeront, chacun verra sa petite intimité mise à nue et son mode de pensée disséqué. Plus de mystère, plus aucun secret ! Après, si vous n'en êtes pas ravis, ne les blâmez pas...chacun est humain et a bien le droit d'avoir son mot à dire. Pairing variés. OS VI : Irène a vraiment une vision exquise de son état de femme.
1. Moriarty est impitoyable, Moran moins

**Notes :** Je pense que ces ficlettes vont être des poubelles à idées pour me défouler des exams qui arrivent. Désolée si c'est de la daube, vraiment. Je ne veux pas vous affliger de mes excrémots. Je vous aime, zoubis. _Good luck !_

**Samedi**

Moriarty disait souvent qu'il n'aimait pas lire. L'activité était inutile et lui prenait un temps qui lui semblait bon à toute autre chose. Il voyait une privation dans l'apprentissage paresseux. Il avouait pourtant que ses leçons d'école l'avaient éduqué dans le sens de ce qu'il gouvernait aujourd'hui.

« La détresse des hommes de guerre est passionnante. Elle m'a appris le nihilisme et la liberté. »

Il racontait comment apprendre que pour certains la vie était faite sans but et sans signification aucune l'avait poussé à se recentrer sur lui-même. Comme il n'était fait pour aucun sacrifice divin et que sa place ici ne valait pas mieux que celle des autres, il fallait qu'il se démarque, qu'il devienne un géant parmi ceux qui meurent.

Il allait chercher un sens à la vie. Et il l'avait trouvé, entre deux délits et quelques mauvaises fréquentations, il avait trouvé sa révolution et sa propre manière d'être libre.

« Je n'aurais jamais fait tout ça sans qu'on ne me dise que des hommes avaient perdu l'idée de préciosité dans le concept d'existence. Dès lors que nous n'avions plus de dessein à accomplir et que notre place ici ne répondait à aucune logique, tout devenait possible et je n'avais qu'à me réinventer.

-Alors tu penses que tout ce que tu as accomplis jusqu'ici n'a été possible que grâce à ta volonté de te créer ton propre destin ?

-Oui. Pas toi, Moran ?

-Pas vraiment. Je crois à la fatalité et à ce genre d'explications. Je ne peux pas me faire à l'idée que nous ne sommes ici pour rien d'autre qu'exister. Je veux croire que je suis plus qu'un corps qui abrite une pensée.

-C'est bien une conception de petit gars, ça.

-Sûrement. Après tout, il ne doit y avoir que les génies pour accepter que rien n'a plus de sens que l'idée qu'ils se font du monde.

-Seb, ne sois pas bête. L'environnement dans lequel nous progressions ne répond simplement pas à nos besoins. Ou bien simplement n'est pas assez bien pour nous. Nous ne sommes plus des hommes de terre, nous vivons parmi les labours mais nous n'en sommes plus fiers. Nous sommes absurdes. Nous sommes nouveaux.

-Je ne sais pas. Je préfère me croire de la vieille école. »

Moriarty disait souvent qu'il détestait parler aux les honnêtes gens et les idiots. Pourtant, tous les jours, il aimait à tomber dans la philosophie pessimiste avec Moran, malgré qu'il déteste à chaque fois son imbécillité sincère.

* * *

A demain, mes amours !


	2. Molly est douce

**Notes :** Moi j'aime bien Molly. Et Anderson. Et Donovan. Et tous les autres. J'aime cette série dans son ensemble. _Good luck !_

**Pauvre amour**

Molly regardait le cadavre qui, sous son pauvre minois en pleurs, se moquait bien d'elle. Même sans visage, le corps ne signifiait qu'une chose :_ il t'a encore roulé, ma belle, il est à une autre femme qu'il a vue nue et connaît déjà par cœur._

Elle se sentait bête et s'en voulait. Sa mère ne l'avait pas éduqué dans ce sens-là, elle était forte et lui avait toujours dit de se méfier du monde masculin.

Elle avait réellement pensé qu'elle ne deviendrait pas comme toutes ces stupides gamines qui se laissent rougir d'un rien. Après tout, Sherlock Holmes était un original par rapport au standard de l'homme parfait. Elle était d'ailleurs tombée amoureuse de son assurance horripilante et de sa manière de toujours refuser d'admettre la logique commune.

Elle adorait sa façon de chercher au-delà du réel.

Lui seul savait la faire rêver et c'était pour ça qu'elle réagissait souvent trop excessivement. Elle voulait être distinguée face à lui, elle voulait le charmer. Seulement il était le seul à la mettre en émoi et par cela la rendait un peu sotte.

Alors elle se tournait en ridicule à chaque fois pendant que lui rencontrait une autre femme bien plus belle qu'elle et sûrement audacieuse -parce que pour finir morte le visage en mille miettes il fallait bien que cette dame soit du genre extraordinaire.

Elle aurait voulu être aventurière pour lui, elle aurait voulu être unique. Elle aimait les chats et le rose et les choses douces, mais elle aimait aussi parler aux morts et tenter d'attirer l'attention de sociopathes.

Elle était assez contradictoire pour être une affaire assez intéressante à déduire, non ?

De nouveau toute seule dans le grand espace blanc et aseptisé, elle sécha ses larmes, rigola de son état pitoyable.

« Joyeux Noël. » Se dit-elle comme un espoir. Les choses tourneraient bien à quelque chose de bon, un jour. Elle devait seulement rester patiente.

Après tout, sa seule rivale avait été éliminée avant même qu'elle n'ait conscience d'elle.

* * *

Bisous ! Bonne soirée !


	3. John est bête

**Notes : **J'en viens à ne même plus écrire pour les autres. L'important n'est pas la fin mais le vécu. Peut-être que je tourne simplement trop autour de ma petite tête. J'ai l'impression de virer trou noir et d'oublier l'essentiel : je veux créer sur l'Homme et sur aujourd'hui. Je ne veux pas critiquer comme la mode nous pousse à le faire. Je veux...ce n'est pas que je veux donner dans le sérieux. Je veux juste qu'il y est une réflexion qui se fasse. Je ne veux écrire ou dessiner ou même parler pour qu'on me dise « Cool », « C'est sympa », « Joli ». Nous sommes tellement plus que ça, les amis. Tellement plus...!_ Good luck._

**Classique **

Il le détestait.

En réalité, pas tout à fait, il l'adorait même, seulement la frustration le poussait à tout autre sentiment. Il le détestait de le faire attendre comme ça. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas lui envoyer de message parce que monsieur ne lui répondrait pas.

Il voulait qu'il lui donne un signe de vie, un mot, quoique ce soit qui atteste d'une activité de l'autre côté.

Il tentait vainement de ne pas penser à lui, s'appliquant à lire le journal et à se programmer une soirée au cinéma. Malheureusement, son regard zieutait tous les cinq secondes sur son portable. Quelque fois, il appuyait sur une touche pour s'assurer qu'aucun message n'avait été reçu. C'était idiot parce qu'alors le petit voyant violet sur le côté aurait émis un faible clignotant.

Toute son attention était portée sur cet objet de malheur. Il _fallait _qu'il trouve une excuse bidon pour lui envoyer un message. Quelque chose d'assez crédible pour s'assurer un retour. Mais quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui pousserait le grand Sherlock Holmes à répondre à un texto quand il était en grande virée ?

La curiosité. Il fallait qu'il trouve quelque chose qui l'intéresserait.

« Tu arrives bientôt ? J'ai besoin d'aide. JW »

C'était pitoyable. Peut-être suffisamment pour que le détective se moque de lui en réponse. Enfin ! Tant qu'il lui répondait !

Le temps vira à l'éternité. La tension montait. Il vérifiait son smartphone avec une impatience de chien. Répondra ? Répondra pas ? Bon sang, l'attente était un calvaire.

Le portable sonna. Il n'osait plus bouger : c'était un appel.

Il avança la main, totalement incertain. Il décrocha sans regarder l'appelant.

« Bonsoir, Johnny-boy ! Devine qui a plus besoin d'aide que toi, chéri ? »

Eh merde !

« Je te laisse deux heures. »

Il dévala les escaliers comme un fou. Au diable les génies et leurs foutus caprices ! Il s'en voulut de ne pas l'avoir suivi comme à l'habitude.

* * *

Bon, je sens que je ne ferai pas fureur avec ces séries de micro-OS. Pas de prob ! Prochain chapitre : Anderson, rien que pour **Eiffel-FL !** LOVE


	4. Anderson est un battant

**Notes** : OS spécial Eiffel-EF, parce que mince, il faut soutenir ce petit cœur d'Anderson. Il le mérite bien, il a son importance aussi. Bon, je passe mon bilan final jeudi prochain. Une semaine pour convaincre quatre dragons de me garder dans leur tanière. C'est pas la joie mais il y a pire. J'essaie de me faire à l'idée qu'il faudra sûrement que je me cherche une autre école pour la rentrée, même si c'est risible. Enfin. _Good luck !_

**Non, rien de rien**

Il y a dans l'idée de génie une vérité insoutenable : celle que la vie est faite d'injustices et que certains sont nés avec des capacités que d'autres n'auront jamais. De ce fait, il y aura toujours ceux qui travailleront leur vie entière pour atteindre leurs objectifs et aspirations, et il y aura ces autres qui pourront les atteindre sans d'autre force que leur état d'être vivant.

Les dons ne font pas de bons mondes. Ils entretiennent les rivalités et brisent chaque jour des êtres méritants et dévoués. C'est aussi pour cela que vénérer un dieu rassure, il permet d'accepter l'existence de plus grands que nous. De nous excuser de notre petitesse.

Hélas, tout le monde ne peut pas passer outre et admirer le talent quand il l'a quotidiennement sous le nez.

Anderson avait travaillé dur pour obtenir ce job de médecin légiste à Scotland Yard. C'était un rêve de gamin que de bosser là-bas auprès de grands inspecteurs sur d'importantes enquêtes. Il aimait Londres et voulait bien la servir, et puis savoir que son nom serait imprimé de temps en temps sur des journaux locaux le faisait toujours un peu sourire.

Il y avait rencontré de bons amis et surtout la belle Donovan, métisse un peu hargneuse mais d'une tendresse facilement démontrée quand on savait bien la prendre. Elle avait plus de tête que son épouse et avait ce sourire, assez rare pour être précieux, qui l'avait plus d'une fois levé du lit le matin.

Elle ne l'avait pas embêté avec son histoire de femme, elle acceptait que leur liaison reste occasionnelle et non sérieuse. Elle avait aussi ses petites habitudes et était trop indépendante pour se caser avec un collègue de boulot. Ils avaient simplement appris à désirer l'autre plus d'une fois par semaine.

Oui, Anderson, du haut de ses trente-et-un ans, avait réussi sa vie dans l'idéal de ce qu'il se projetait. L'inspecteur Lestrade faisait souvent appel à lui et prenait en note ses hypothèses et avis, ils travaillaient bien ensembles et, parfois, ils leur étaient arrivés d'aller boire une bière après une longue enquête. Il appréciait beaucoup le naturel de Greg et ils avaient déjà partagés, complices, leurs craintes quant à leur ménage respectif.

Seulement un beau jour, le drame fit sa plus belle entrée.

« Je vous présente Sherlock Holmes, détective consultant. Il nous aidera dorénavant à résoudre quelques enquêtes dont nous ne pourrions pas voir le bout nous-mêmes. »

Le personnage avait été d'emblée détestable. Qui était donc cet homme pas plus vieux qu'un bachelier et qui venait foutre son nez dans des scènes de crime dont il ne savait rien ? Il venait saloper leur boulot sans même faire partie du cercle policier ! C'était stupide et, surtout, contraire aux lois !

Mais bien forcé de suivre les règles du grand DI, on ne dit rien et on le regarda d'un œil mauvais prendre connaissances de vieux dossiers jamais résolus.

« Affaire Hamswell, le mari n'a pas été assassiné, il s'agissait d'un suicide prémédité avec assistance de l'épouse car l'homme était souffrant et, ou, endetté. Affaire Rosamonde, la fillette a été kidnappée puis transportée dans un entrepôt dans l'attente du paiement de la rançon. La demande ne fût néanmoins jamais envoyée, peut-être pas manque de temps ou par changement d'ordre venant du leader, alors la gamine fut tuée et jetée dans un quelconque fleuve. L'eau est propice à l'effacement des cadavres. Pour l'affaire Dubois, l'homme n'était pas-

-Attendez, monsieur Holmes, vous connaissiez déjà ces enquêtes ?

-Non. Je viens à peine de les lire. Les résoudre n'était pas bien difficile quand on sait suivre les bons raisonnements. Le problème avec vous autres, gens stupides, c'est que vous ne voyez pas ce qui se passe juste sous vos yeux. Vous êtes aveugles à la vérité même. »

Le cadet Holmes n'avait pas tout à fait raison puisqu'Anderson avait bien reconnu un génie naître devant lui. Il l'avait alors détesté avec une haine sans borne : qui était ce gamin pour le ridiculiser alors qu'il passait ses journées à étudier des profils et des cadavres pour atteindre, lui aussi, le fin mot de l'histoire ? Qui était-il pour jeter des années de boulot par la fenêtre avec sa figure d'ado raté et ses manières de petit prince ?

« Taré. C'est pas humain. »

L'insulte était partie toute seule et Sherlock n'aima pas la réplique. C'était lui, l'être de raison. Tout n'était qu'imbécillité ici.

« On dirait que certains n'apprécient pas qu'on nettoie après eux. »

Depuis ce jour, le petit bonheur d'Anderson avait disparu. Fini les complaisances au boulot, fini l'échange avec Lestrade, fini la romance passionnée avec Donovan, fini ses sourires.

Les scènes de crimes étaient devenues des champs de bataille et chaque jour il devait se battre pour garder une place qui lui revenait de droit mais que le détective s'amusait à lui retirer. Il n'était plus maître de sa vie et se battait encore pour ce qu'il avait mis une éternité à construire.

Souvent, il avait pensé à quitter son boulot, finalement ruiné par tout le respect qu'avaient perdu les autres pour lui. Il était devenu un monstre de foire dont riait un génie un peu trop bon pour le bien commun.

Il ne méritait pas ça. Il le haïssait. Et chaque jour il montait dans son esprit une manière de le renvoyer à ses grands airs, et chaque jour il en mordait la poussière. Il comprenait bien qu'il n'avait pas la force de descendre un génie, il se sentait bien idiot d'essayer.

Mais il était né battant et il voulait montrer qu'il savait vaincre, lui aussi. Il n'y arrivait pas encore mais ça ne saurait tarder. C'était obligé.

« Alors, Donovan, joyeuse sortie hier soir avec Anderson pour aller voir une piètre romance au cinéma ? Heureusement pour vous qu'il a payé le pop-corn, sans quoi c'aurait été une soirée de perdue.

-Tais-toi, le dégénéré. Retourne à tes petits délires de psycho. »

Il savait que ses défenses s'étiolaient. Mais il devait rester dur et froid face à l'attaque. Il ne devait pas accepter que la vie soit aussi mal foutue.

* * *

Pauvre chéri. Il est assez triste quand on le veut un peu compliqué. Enfin ! Merci d'avoir lu, je vous aime.


	5. Mycroft est un coquin

**Notes :** Voilà monsieur Parapluie, tout beau et tout chic, plein de dandysme assumé et d'un naturel bien courtois. Il est beau dans sa vieille époque, il me fait rêver. _Good luck ! _

**Une valse à deux corps**

Mycroft adorait inviter une dame à danser. C'était pour lui comme l'aboutissement de son dur apprentissage dans l'art d'être un gentleman au vingt-et-unième siècle. Il aimait autant demander la main que la faire danser. Il aimait tout de l'acte et de la cérémonie pompeuse qu'il engageait.

Il aimait s'abaisser pour saluer la femme, il aimait lui lancer le regard de demande et il aimait la faire rougir, il adorait quand les corps se rencontraient et quand les pas se faisaient intimes. La danse, pour lui, était proche de l'amour dans un lit, quoiqu'en plus distingué et désirable.

Il aimait quand la tension entre les deux personnes se faisaient gênante et que les mains ne savaient pas où se poser pour ne pas paraître équivoque.

En réalité, danser pour Mycroft Holmes, c'était un engagement éphémère dans l'idée de passion. Il assumait cette faiblesse très fleur bleue car sûrement il n'y avait que Sherlock pour la lui connaître.

Tout splendide qu'il était encore, ce soir-là, il se baissa si bas que son front faillit biser le parterre. Il savait qu'il en faisait trop par rapport à l'habitude et que cela le tournait en ridicule. Mais simplement la personne à qui il demandait cette danse était déjà assez mal à l'aise de la démarche pour ne pas en rajouter plus encore.

Il leva ses beaux yeux froids et lui dit, dans un anglais du plus poète des Shakespeare :

« M'accorderais-tu cette danse, Gregory Lestrade ? »

Le dénommé eut un petit rire.

« On dirait que tu me demandes en mariage. »

Il attrapa la main proposée et la romance se fit. Mycroft dansait aussi bien qu'à l'habitude, peut-être même encore mieux, bercé par le sentiment d'avoir choisi, pour une fois, le parfait cavalier. Il ne pensait plus aux apparences mais seulement au plaisir sans limite d'étreindre celui qui souriait encore, contre son épaule.

« C'est ridicule...

-Point du tout, Greg.

-Tu peux parler, c'est toi qui mène la cadence. »

Mycroft fut attendri de l'humour simple de son compagnon. Il déposa dans son cou un baiser et lui chuchota, bien au creux de l'oreille :

« Tu n'auras qu'à prendre ta revanche ce soir. »

C'était la première fois qu'il invitait quelqu'un à la second mi-temps du corps à corps. Greg adora l'idée et lui fit savoir d'une moue exquise et carmin.

* * *

Je passe jeudi prochain. Je vais vaincre ou être vaincu. Quoiqu'il arrive, j'aurai vaillamment combattu !


	6. Irène est divine

**Notes **: Petit moment entre deux génies du crime. Avouez que ça vous excite ! Enfin, moi, ça me fait décompresser du boulot qui me tombe sur la gueule. Je vais mourir sous peu. _Good luck !_

**Baise la main qui t'est offerte**

« Les hommes nous craignent. C'est pour cela qu'ils ont tenté de nous asservir pendant des siècles. Hélas, ils n'avaient jamais le pouvoir complet : il n'y a que les femmes qui soient divines dans l'art de régner. Si je devais peindre Dieu, il serait plus une qu'un. Enfin quoi ! Le corps féminin est bien plus mystérieux que l'autre masculin ! »

Irène eut un rire splendide. Elle s'amusait de son discours, elle se trouvait parfaite dans le rôle de maîtresse du bon savoir en société. Elle était du genre féministe non pratiquante : elle savait qu'elle était supérieure à ses frères à queues, et l'idée seule lui suffisait.

Moriarty, qui lui faisait face, n'était pas plus enthousiaste que ça de la tirade. Il était ennuyé. C'était ridicule que de mettre un sexe sur un piédestal.

« Nous avons la physionomie faite à ça.

-Je n'en suis pas sûr. Il n'y a pas de figure particulière au bon règne.

-Ne sois pas triste, Jim, tu fais parti des rares hommes capables de faire quelque chose de ce que tu as entre les jambes. Tu es l'un des seuls qui méritent mon respect.

-Ça me fait une belle jambe. Tu dis ça parce que tu sens mes snipers sur ta peau ou parce que tu me veux dans ton lit ?

-Ni l'un ni l'autre. J'aime ceux qui réfléchissent. Les femmes le font naturellement, les hommes moins.

-Quelle idiotie ! »

Moriarty commençait à réellement s'ennuyer d'elle. Elle ne racontait que des inepties.

« C'est souvent ce qui nous fait tord, à nous les femmes, de réfléchir à tout en tout instant. C'est aussi ce qui nous permet de tomber amoureuse.

-Ce que tu dis n'a aucun sens.

-Tu es jaloux de ne pas savoir vivre comme nous.

-Jaloux des femmes ! La bonne affaire ! Eh, Seb, tu l'as entendu ? Soit-disant que nous ne vaudrions pas les êtres à trous !

-J'ai entendu, patron.

-Et alors ? Ton avis sur la question ?

-Je m'en contre-fous. Bien que miss Adler idéalise bien trop son sexe et que vous, monsieur, soyez toujours trop fermé aux propos des autres. »

L'intrusion de l'être banal eut le mérité de refroidir les grands airs des deux génies. À trop monter sur leurs grands chevaux, ils finissaient par ne faire que jouer la parole sans plus aucunement la penser. Ils étaient des êtres d'apparences quand le sujet les désintéresser.

Jim n'était soudainement plus ennuyé.

« J'ai à faire, Adler. On se reverra d'ici peu. »

Elle s'inclina bien bas quand le sir du mal sortit de ses appartements. Les hommes ! Que d'originaux orgueilleux !

* * *

_Bang bang ! My baby shot me down !_ Bizarrement, j'ai appris à adorer à Irène, mais sûrement pas pour son interaction avec les hommes de la série.


End file.
